The long-range purpose of this project is to try to ascertain the function and significance of ascorbate and dehydroascorbate in blood cells of diabetes. This will help elucidate the pathogenesis and ethiology of diabetes and its complications. At present, the major concern has been in developing assays for ascorbate and dehydroascorbate, as well as developing techniques to allow optimum stabilization of ascorbate and dehydroascorbate in plasma samples.